WARRIOR CAT CHAOS
by AnimeKawaiiPower
Summary: What will happen when Jayfeather and Lionblaze go utterly insane?... (This story is not made to troll, but for your guys enjoyment :3)
1. Chapter 1

CHAOS

"YO JAYFEEEEEEEEEETHER IS HERE YAWL" Lionblaze screamed on the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHH, WAHOO IT'S JAYFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHER!" Firestar screamed too

. "WHAT?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Jayfeather hissed as he SLAPPED Firestar's face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Firestar said as he disappeared.

"YO LOOK, IT'S THE-" Lionblaze said as he was interrupted by Jayfeather slapping his face. "YO STOP SLAPPING MEH PEEPS, AND ME!" Lionblaze screamed with his eyes bulging out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hollyleaf randomly screamed

. "HEY YO DEAD TOO!" Jayfeather screamed as he slapped her.

"Oh yeah!" She mewed as she disappeared.

THEN ALL THE SUDDEN NYAN CAT WAS FLYING THROUGH THE SKY. "YO COME DOWN HERE!" Lionblaze yelled, Nyan did as he was told then Jayfeather slapped his face repeatedly. Nyan's was still smiling and not blinking.

"HE DEAD YAWL!" He said then Nyan flew away. Then Lionblaze and Jayfeather had a SILENT TALK.

"…"

"…"

" …"

"…"

{Nine hours later…}

"…"

"…"

"AHHHHH!" Jayfeather screamed as he slapped Lionblaze in slow motion.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

{Two days later…}

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW NAW!" Jayfeather screamed.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NNOM NOM NOM NOM!" Lionblaze replied.

"YOU TWO STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Leafpool screeched. "NAG NAG NAG NAG!" Leafpool nagged. "LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Jayfeather meowed.

"SOOOOOOOO MANY RED LINEZ, WHOS EVERA WROTE THIS HAZ BAD GRAMMERZ!" Lionblaze declared.

"ITS SPELLED GRAMMAR DUMMY!" Jayfeather screeched as he slapped his brother, then Lionblaze started crying.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEANY!" He yelled.

"HAY LOOK, ITS DOVEWING, YO SUP DOVE!" Lionblaze screamed. Then Jayfeather slapped him then slapped Dovewing.

THE END

Cause this makes TOTAL SENSE :3 =^-^= KITTIES!

I lied! IT CONTINUES! . :D

"Well….." Lionblaze yawned.

"I'm bored…" Jayfeather mewed.

Then suddenly Dovewing blew up -_-… THEN ALL OF THE CLANS APPEARED ON TOP OF JAYFEATHER AND LIONBLAZE WHILE SINGING MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB! Jayfeather slapped each of them repeatedly. :3 Meow. 1234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394014243444546474849 "AHHHHHHHHH STOP COUNTING!" Jayfeather yelled as he slapped Nyan cat.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH SHUTTTTTTTTT UPPPPP" Lionblaze ran off a ledge.

"NUUUUUUUUU LIONBLAZE!" Jayfeather yelled, his voice muffled with a mouth full of catnip.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lionblaze came back with a white robe and angel wings.

"OHHHHHHHH MEHHHHHHHH STARCLAN!"

THEN THEY ALL DIED!

OKAY, NOW IT'S THE END... :P

SCROLL DOWN


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos part two

"OH MY STARCLAN!" Jayfeather screamed with bulging eyes.

"YO, WHAT IS IT?" Lionblaze screeched with his mouth wide.

"MY HEAD, IT'S A CAT HEAD!" Jayfeather slapped Lionblaze.

"SLAP ME AGAIN, I. DARE. YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lionblaze yelled with a mouthful of catnip.

"GEMME!" Jayfeather pried open Lionblaze's mouth and scooped the catnip out, then put it in his own.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jayfeather's eyes widened.

"JAYFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETHERRRRRRRRRR." Lionblaze's head spun around 190 Degrees.

"YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. NOM NOM NOM NOMN ONMNMMNOMNONMNONMNNNOMNMONMONMOMNONMONMONMONMONMNMONMONMONMONMONMONMONMONMOMNNMONMOMONNOM."

"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" JayFeather POINTED AT THE CAT ABOVE THIS. THEN HE SLAPPED IT.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO DUDE STOP SLAPPIN MEH HOMIES!" Lionblaze screeched.

"YO LIONBLAZE CHILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL."

"ohhhblaggggggggjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalooooooooo."

"..."

"…."

"…."

"….."

"…."

THE END. AGGGGGGGHBLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBLA


	3. Chapter 3

"OHHHHH JAYFEATHER WHERE ARE YOUUUUU?!" Screamed Lionblaze.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Jayfeather says. He is on top of Lionblaze.

"LOOK!" Lionblaze shoved a bag of catnip in JayFeather's face. JayFeather's eyes widened at the smell of it.

"I WANT!" Jayfeather shrieks.

"I'M SELLIN' IT!" Lionblaze screams with bulging eyes.

"I'LL BUY IT! HOW MUCH?!" Jayfeather starts flying around in circles screaming

"IT'S TEN MILLION, TWO THOUSAND, HUNDRED SIX!"

"AHHHHHHH! TAKE IT!" Jayfeather throws THE GREEN PAPER IN NIS FACE.

"YASSSS!" Lionblaze laughs insanely while rolling in the money. Lionblaze throws JAYFEATHER the catnip.

Lionblaze's eyes suddenly looks power crazed and insane.

"PEASANTS!" Lionblaze slaps JAYFEATHER.

"Youuuuuuuu..." Jayfeather slaps him back.

AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CATS GET A HOLD OF CATNIP! REMEMBER KITS, NEVER DO CATNIP.


	4. I SAID LURK AT MEH

Jayfeather slammed his head on a table over and over again. "LETTUCE!" He screamed.

"Yes?" The lettuce walked up to Jayfeather.

"I LOVE POTATO."

Tears then filled his leafs. "Why...? Why Senpai?..." Lettuce then got a knife. "SUPER-SAIYAN LETTUCE!" Lettuce then turned into a ball of FIRE LETTUCE.

"Lettuce-Chan...?" Jayfeather started playing "Bring me back to life".

" I am not "Lettuce-Chan." Lettuce then burnt Jayfeather to ashes. Jayfeather's ashes then slowly crawled away.

A/N: You might be wondering, "Why lettuce?". I love lettuce, that's why. Just plain lettuce. I hate dressing...


	5. LURRRKKK AT MEEEEH

JAFEATHER STARTS SMASHING A BUMBLEBEEE RUTHLESSLY. THE BEE IS CRYING. JAYFRAYTHER LAUGHS HYSTERICALLY. "DIE DIE DIE."

The bee narrows it's eyes. "NEVER!" The bee is suddenly on fire, it starts punching Jayfeather with incredible strength. The bee is suddenly as big as Jayfeather. Jayfeather runs away, yowling like a head of lettuce eating a potato.

He then runs into Loinblaze, who is rolling in money and catnip. laze clears his throat and starts singing. "Leeeeet need gooo. Leeet meee, GOOOOO... Sweet dreams are made of screams. Those who lost their minds will disagree. You travel the world on his seven teeth. Everybody's looking for someone. And theeeey found you! Annnd they found you! And theeeeey fouuund... YOUUUUU. Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree? You-"

"AHHHH." Jayfeather screams, interrupting Lionblaze.

Lionblaze looks at Jayfeather, seething.

Jayfeather clears his throat. "What? You said that Sweet dreams are made of screams."

Lionblaze twists his face in rage. "MEEEEEEOOOWWWWWWNOOOOAGGGGHHHHWHHHHHHYYYY?!"


	6. Worship The Letturce

Jayfeather and Hollyleaf thrash their arms about, hitting anyone who gets in their way.

"I HAVE A CRUSH ON GEORGE WASHINGTON." Jayfeather screams.

George Washington smiles. "I'm touched, let's get married."

Jayfeather's eyes widen. "YAS."

George Washington gets in a sexy pose. "Yeshhhhhh."

Alexander Hamilton is now behind George. "I'm ashamed of you."

Jayfeather slaps Alex. Alex runs away crying. "MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON."

Jayfeather starts kissing Washington passionately. When they separate, both of their heads area made out of lettuce. Jayfeather pukes out a mini lettuce head.

"MEH LETTURCE BABY!" Jayfeather starts licking the lettuce.

George kicks the mini lettuce. "Letturce baby abuse is cool."

Jayfeather gasps dramatically.

A/N: What will happen to Jayfeather now that he sees his woide is a letturce abuser? Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Lettuce babyu

Jayfeather holds his lettuce baby, singing off-key. "OHHH BABY GO TO SLEEP, SLEEEEEEP RIGHT NOWWWW!"

Traumatized baby lettuce starts crying.

Jayfeather crosses his eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're traumatized!"

Traumatized baby lettuce suddenly turns into a man.

A/N: What will happen now that Traumatized Lettuce baby is now Edgy Traumatized Lettuce man?


	8. TURTLE

Jayfeather throws his baby onto a river. His baby hits a turtle. THE TURTLE COMES OUT AND PUNCHES JAYFEATHERR.

"AHHHHHJHHHH." THE TURTLE SCREAMS.

"NOOOOOOO." JAUYFIEEETHER SCREAMS BACK.

They both start having seizures in that very spot.

Jayfeather runs into the medicine den, still having a seizure. His arms flail everywhere, knocking down everything in stock.

Leafpool walks in, sewing what the noise was about. "JAYFEEEEETHER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jaufeather laughs manically in return.

BrambleStar runs in, wondering why everyone is screaming. Then Jayfeather kills him.

THE END FOR THIS CHAPTER ENJOY AND REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU YASSSS


End file.
